Just Enough
by Amy494walker
Summary: Just enough to make it good. MorganxReid Rated M.


**Title:** Just Enough  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, no profit made.  
**Rating:** NC-17 - Warning for mild D/s and bondage  
**Pairing** Morgan/Reid  
**Prompt:** A bit of D/s between them would be lovely, I'd love if Morgan was just a bit dominant towards Reid, not all the time, just after bad cases, or when he's feeling frisky or something like that. Reid revels in it.  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~

* * *

"Something smells good," Derek said as he entered the kitchen, leaning casually against the door jamb so he could watch his lover dish out the Chinese food.

"Why, thank you sir, I ordered it myself," Spencer said in a tone rivalling Derek's for suave.  
He was constantly surprised by how efficiently Reid could actually flirt when he felt secure enough with someone to be himself. It was cute and sexy as hell.

That thought led to the inevitable mindset that had Derek's eyes tracing the long, lean line of Spencer's body bent over the counter. He was all elegant strength and gentle beauty and while Spencer was the one who was quick to compliment Derek on his looks, there was no denying Spencer's considerable appeal.

Unable to help himself, Derek slowly walked up behind his man and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Did I tell you just how bad of a day I had?" Derek whispered, pressing a kiss to Spencer's exposed neck. It was true, Derek was stepping in for Hotch as Unit Chief and he never realized how tedious the job could be. He felt like his eyes were about to fall out of their sockets from the sheer amount of paper work he'd been lumbered with.

Spencer reached a hand back to stroke the back of Derek's head as he turned his own and smiled.

"Mmm, you did. How do you suppose we make it all better?" The smile turned into more of a smirk as he kissed Derek while pushing his body back into his.

Derek released a heavy breath as he melted into the kiss. He moved his hands up to Reid's shoulders, down his arms, stopping at the wrists and muttered, "I have a few ideas."

When Spencer voiced a very hushed, "God, yes," Derek used his hold on Spencer's wrist to place his hands on the counter top; his lover bending slightly to accommodate. Derek pushed his crotch against Spencer's ass and felt himself getting hard when Spencer hummed in response.

Keeping a hold on the wrists, not tight enough to actually keep him there but just enough so that he knew it'd make Spencer hot, Derek continued moving against him; he trailed wet kisses down the curve of the long neck exposed by the partially unbuttoned shirt.

"More," Spencer murmured, barely audible over his heavy breathing. Knowing from their many conversations on the subject just what would get Spencer going, Derek released one wrist - which stayed in place on its own - and stroked his fingers through his lover's long, soft hair. He continued teasing for a long moment, until Spencer began squirming, before tightening his grip and pulling the man up against his body by his hair.

They'd done this many times before and he knew he hadn't hurt his partner - Spencer having needlessly explained the difference between submissiveness and masochism when he'd revealed his secret desires - but he knew that the hold he had kept Spencer's movements limited; exactly the kind of thing that would make his lover feel dominated.

Still, one could never be too sure, "This what you want pretty boy?" Derek asked, his own voice faint from the pleasurable friction his grinding was causing.

Now that his hands were free, Spencer moved them around behind himself to clutch Derek's thighs, "Yes. Fuck me." His eyes had slipped closed and his head was resting on Derek's shoulder. Taking a moment to watch the shirt clad chest heave with the weight of his arousal, Derek let out a low moan.

Keeping the hand in Spencer's hair firmly in place, Derek placed the other loosely but firmly around Spencer's waist and led him the short distance to the bedroom.

He navigated the house quickly and easily, taking the very eager and compliant man in his arms to their bed; a good thing since his heart was already pounding in his chest. He was rock hard against Spencer's body, his hips moving entirely of their own volition.

He shoved Spencer lightly onto the bed, and simply watched as he shifted and arranged himself. When he was done, he was laid on his back before Derek, his knees slightly bent and legs spread. Noticing the long and clear line of his erection in his pants made Derek want to give up the slow tease and just throw himself onto the bed, kissing his lover like crazy.

So he did.

As Spencer's moans breathed across his lips, his body arching and his fingers digging into Derek's back, he almost forgot the most important part. The part that, for all the role playing they've done, had taking the longest for Derek to feel comfortable with.

Breaking the kiss reluctantly, Derek reached into the bedside table and pulled out the fur lined cuffs he'd bought with a blush to his cheeks many months ago. They'd tried it with their own cuffs but Spencer had a tendency to squirm and the standard issue restraints had a tendency to chafe.

Spencer wriggled a little beneath him at the sight of the restraints, letting out a pleased little hum, before quickly shuffling out of his shirt and raising his hands up to the slatted headboard.

For all Derek's initial hesitance, he was beyond flattered and aroused now by the sheer trust Spencer placed in him. Trust wasn't something that came easily - to any of them - but especially Spencer. So the way he thoughtlessly submitted himself, the huge and satisfied smile on his face as he did so, filled Derek with a distinct kind of pride. The kind of pride that was like fuel to his already burning desire.

Speedily snapping the cuffs in place, Derek pulled back and admired the view for a few moments. Spencer appearing flushed. Spencer covered in a sheen of sweat. Spencer looking at him with a frustrated and desperate expression.

That was new.

"No teasing Derek. Been too long," Spencer said, his lust-heavy voice limited to the bare essentials; something else Derek took great pride in accomplishing. But he had to agree, it had been far too long since they'd indulged in more than a quick fumble. Between cases, trying to find Foyet, his new duties and Spencer's setbacks with his knee, Derek realized just how long it'd been since he'd given his lover what he wanted.

Without further pause, he quickly stood up and shed his clothes, smiling at the appraising once-over Spencer always gave him- complete with hungry smile. A smile he returned while gracelessly yanking off Spencer's pants and boxers, leaving the socks on out of affection as much as efficiency.

Derek crawled over the bed, licking his lips while maintaining eye contact with a squirming Spencer, before laying his body over the one beneath him and pressing their cocks together. The low moan of relief that Spencer gave was topped only by Derek's. God, it really had been far too long.

Not having the patience for the preparation that was required for them to go further, Derek instead retrieved the lubrication from the still open drawer and squeezed it out onto his hand. Lifting his body up just enough, Derek moved his hand down and spread a heavy amount of the lube over his lover's shaft.

Spencer moaned loudly and arched into the touch, his wrists yanking at the cuffs as they always did. He'd once told Derek that his overpowering need to touch being restricted like that made everything much more intense. From the reaction Derek saw from Spencer when he was in such a position, he very much believed him.

Biting his lip with enough force to temper some of his passion, Derek adjusted his grip to take both of them in his hand, moving his cock over the slick length of Spencer's. They both groaned then, Spencer hooking his legs around the back of Derek's to pull him closer.

When their bodies were pressed together, Derek's wrist crushed beneath his own body, he began to move within his grip; groaning when Spencer copied the move. Their eyes met as their cocks moved over one another and Derek felt a familiar and all too welcome warmth flood his chest. It wasn't just the heat, the desire or even the trust in those honey depths that took Derek's breath away. It was the affection. It was the sparkle that convinced Derek - even on the days when he didn't feel like he deserved it or that Spencer was just humoring him - that their love was both mutual and very real.

While his arousal and approaching climax made Derek want to close his eyes, his heart and mind simply wouldn't allow it. Their breaths mingled and their lips brushed in a ghost of a kiss as Derek fell deeper and deeper into his lover's gaze.

When Derek's orgasm rushed through him, the entire world tilted on its axis and he was forced to break eye contact and bury his head in Spencer's neck. He trembled as he felt his come between their still moving bodies, idly wondering if he should find that as intimate and pleasing as he did.

Not a moment later, Spencer clenched his legs around Derek's waist, arched his body and came with a gasped cry. Their bodies, tangled together, were sweaty and quivering messes. Their love making having lasted a fraction of the time they would have liked but still managing to be more than they needed.

It was probably a whole minute before Derek felt enough strength in his arms to prop himself up but when he did, he felt a smile spread across his lips. Spencer's hair was a frantic mess, sticking up in all directions. His cheeks were a red glow and his eyes - while open - where dazed and dreamy. He looked ravishingly adorable and Derek reminded himself that he was the only person in the world who was allowed to see him like that.

Spencer's gaze cleared enough for him to see the cat-that-got-the-cream grin and responded with one of his own. Sighing with contentment, Spencer met Derek's eyes and rattled the chains a little in a request to be freed.

When released, Spencer quickly pushed Morgan onto his back and threw himself across his body. After a few minutes of tugging and arranging to get Derek in just the right position for them both to be comfortable, Spencer let his head drop with another happy sigh.

"Comfy?" Derek asked with a smirk, amused at having been treated like a pillow.

Pressing a kiss to Derek's pec, Spencer simply answered, "Mmm. Warm. Tired."

Chuckling lovingly and wrapping his arms tightly around his man, Derek closed his eyes and let himself forget the day. None of that was important when he had a satisfied and loving Spencer in his arms.

End.


End file.
